Fulfillment
by slythergirl
Summary: Smut! Hermione finds herself in the company of Lucius Malfoy and before she knows it she's in his private chambers being ravished to no end.
1. Chapter 1

**Fulfillment

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or profit from them in any way. **

**If this story looks familiar you are right: I used to host it on another account but deleted it. This is Smudge (with a Capital S). It's very crude and I know it's definitely OCC, so if you don't like either of that in a story, you shouldn't read this! It's also very much over the top, I do realise it's not realistic in any way. But why should that spoil the fun? :P**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione lay flat on her stomach in Hyde Park, reading the newest best-seller of Slaborn Drakor. She enjoyed being surrounded by Muggles on her free Saturday afternoons and when she had noticed the warm sun shining outside, she had decided it would be a perfect day for the park.

Suddenly she felt something hitting her sweet little ass. She looked up, surprised, into the cold grey eyes of the man she hoped never to see again.

"Dont try to get up Miss Granger," He smirked at her, "In fact, don't try anything at all."

She wondered what Lucius Malfoy could mean with these words, when he bent through his knees and sat beside her. With an appreciative gleam, he checked her out. She blushed under his piercing eyes. "I've been watching you for awhile now Miss Granger, and I like what I see." She was very aware of her short skirt and moved her hand downwards to make sure it covered her perky behind.

But the hand she felt on her ass wasn't hers, she realised with a shock. She felt Lucius's hand move over her skirt towards the hem. Without hesitation, his experienced fingers slipped under her skirt and touched her naked skin. She moved away but he quickly grasped her long hair and pulled her head backwards, making her look into his eyes while his long fingers slipped under her briefs. She gasped and tried to swallow. What was he doing? It was broad daylight and they were surrounded by families walking in the park! Surely one of those people would notice her being ravished and help her, she thought desperately.

An evil smile rested on his face as he caressed her exposed pussy. He found her clit and he squeezed it tightly, over and over again. It was painful, but at the same time Hermione felt a soft tingle inside. She looked back up to Lucius with teary eyes.

"Please stop .." she begged him. He shook his head. He forced her legs to part further. One of his fingers slipped into her cunt and his smile turned into a smirk when he noticed how wet she was. Two more fingers disappeared into her juicy opening and he started making thrusting movements inside of her. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. "Don't do this." She opened her eyes when he seemed to answer her request. Somehow it disappointed her that his fingers had disappeared from her precious womanhood.

There was a jerk and suddenly she wasn't lying in the grass anymore but on a high poll white carpet, in a tastefully dressed room. This must be Lucius's bedroom, she thought with a hint of panic. What was she doing here?

He didn't give her the chance to ask. He pulled her off the ground and with one quick wave off his wand she was standing naked in front of him. His eyes drifted from her full breasts, over her flat stomach, to her well groomed cunt and she could tell that he liked what he saw. She felt exposed and tried to cover herself up with the sheet on the bed behind her.

He wouldn't let her. He jerked the silk out of her hands and painfully grabbed her hair again, pushing her on her knees in front of him.

Within moments he was as naked as she was. He was well built, she noticed and his big cock was standing up proudly. "Suck me, mudblood." He said with a silky voice. He pushed his cock in her face. She had nowhere to go, his grip was too firm. He positioned his cock in front of her lips and the oily precum slipped open her mouth. She could hardly hold him inside and she gagged when he thrust deep in her throat. He chuckled and tears of humiliation fell down her face. She could hardly breathe!

He mercilessly fucked her mouth. The throbbing of the huge cock between her lips made her wet between her legs. Despite herself and her repulse of the man whose cock was responsible for the hotness in her pussy, Hermione started to enjoy the hard flesh. She let her tongue move over his long shaft. Lucius groaned and held her head between both his hands as he fucked her mouth harder and harder. He felt he was close to coming and he pulled his cock out of her mouth. He finished off by quickly stroking his huge shaft. He kept Hermione in position, right under his cock, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. "Open you mouth, you wench!" he moaned and she did without hesitation. Soon his white cum squirted out of his cock, directly into her wiling mouth. Some of his cum didn't hit her mouth, but her eager tongue licked it off her own face. Lucius smiled victoriously when put his cock back into her mouth. "Suck me dry." She obliged and with a few hard sucks, his cock was empty and all of his sperm had found it's way into her eager young mouth.

He pulled her up to his face with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Surely you aren't enjoying this, Miss Granger?" he asked with a smooth voice. She blushed and tried to look away, but he still had her head in a firm grip. He laughed when she didn't answer and threw her on the ground. "On your knees whore!" he said. She had no choice but to obey. She shrieked when she felt a hard smack on her round marble ass. "That's for being a mudblood," he said and he smacked her again with his cane. The pink flesh was turning red where he had hit her. "That's for being a whore."

Even though it hurt a lot, she could feel the punishment turning her on. She cried out in pain, yet her juicy cunt was flowing over with want. She didn't know how much more she could take before she would come.

He positioned himself behind her and put his hand between her legs. Her sticky juice was leaking down her inner tigh and he dipped his fingers in her puddle of wetness. Then he pulled them out, put his fingers in his mouth and tasted her. It tasted good. He decided he wanted more before he would fuck her to into insanity.

He pulled her ass up in the air, while he pushed her head painfully to the floor. His lips closed on her cunt and while flicking his tongue into her ready opening, he started sucking the juice out of her pussy. She moaned loudly and her muscles contracted. Her cum flowed into Lucius's mouth and he drank it lustfully. She thrust her hips to his face and with every thrust, more juice dripped in his mouth. His tongue moved inside her tight little cunt as he made sure he drank all of it. There was no time for her to come back to her senses as his finger pushed her clit, plucked it, twirled it around in his experienced fingers. She gasped as his mouth started sucking her ravished cunt again. How could she enjoy being used by Lucius Malfoy so much? His other hand moved up to her asshole and he pressed a finger inside. She cried out in extasy, as she felt her cunt juicing up again with more fluid. His finger moved deeper in her perky little asshole, fucking it, adjusting it to the time when his big cock would tear her ass cheeks apart, while he kept sucking her cunt and knipping her clit.

She thurst her hips to catch his finger, every time it slipped in her dark hole, moaning for more. Then she screamed out in pain. He had bit her hot little cunt and pulled her lips with his teeth. His finger moved out of her longing ass and he moved three of his thick fingers into her soaking wet pussy, while his mouth moved up and started licking her ravished ass. Hermione let out a deep grunt as her fingers grabbed the long carpet for support. His tongue moved around her opening before he repeated the joy he had brought earlier by sucking her cunt, only this time her asshole was the object of his attention. His fingers fucked her cunt and her juice dripped down his hand on the carpet as she moved her hips out of control. She couldn't control herself any longer, didn't want to even. With a loud scream, she came on his thrusting hand, her delicious cunt juice drowning her once innocent pussy. Lucius took his fingers out of her cunt and enjoyed the sight of the sweet juice flowing down her legs, unto the carpet. He cupped his hand and trailed the cunt juice up to her asshole until it glistened with the wet cum of Hermione's cunt. His dick had risen again and it was ready to go. Without warning he parted her cheeks and before she knew what happened, he pushed his huge cock inside her little asshole.

Hermione felt like she was split throught the middle. Never in her life had she felt more pain. She cried out for mercy, almost passing out from the continues thrusts of the cock that was pushed deep inside of her ass.

Lucius enjoyed the tightness that surrounded his throbbing cock. He even liked how Hermoine was squirming to get out of his way, her screams for mercy were exactly what he had hoped for when he had noticed her reading in the park, not even half an hour ago.

He wanted to cum in her deliciously soaking cunt though so he pulled out. He felt her relax under him, she thought he was done. With a quick thrust he pushed his swollen cock inside her still soaking cunt. Lucius pushed in as deep inside of her as was physically possible. He pulled back a few inches and pushed his throbbing cock back in again. He fucked her hard. To his surprise, her pussy felt tight around his cock, making him believe that she could not have been fucked that much yet.

He looked down and saw his dick covered in more and more of her horny cunt juices every time he pulled out.

Hermione felt like she was going insane. The change between pleasure and pain was almost too much for her to handle. She loved the feeling of the huge cock inside her inexperienced pussy and the thrusts of his hips bashing his balls to her clit, stimulating her cunt to get even wetter than it had been so far. She moved one of her hands to her clit and started to abuse it just like he had before. She felt the stickiness between her legs, it made her moan in extasy to feel the product of her previous orgasms sticking on her hands and it made her even hornier to feel new juices slipping down her cunt, dripping on her fingers as she ravished her clit.

Lucius moaned as he felt his sperm flowing out of his cock, traveling from his shaft inside Hermione's cunt to find an egg they might be able to impregnate. He thrust in her deeply and he could feel she was close to having another orgasm as well. He felt her muscles close around his cock and losen again and as she screamed out his name, he knew this was not the last time he would have her. He thrusted inside her one last time before he pulled out his cock, completely covered in her juice and both of their cum.

She turned towards him and without him telling her to, she put his cock in her mouth and sucked the last sperm out of it. She loved the taste of their mixed juices. While sucking him dry, she looked up into his eyes and realised that he did not intent to let her go yet.

It didn't bother her that she didn't mind in the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: In chapter two, Draco will play a part in Hermione's encounter as well as Lucius - father and son experiment in the pleasure of sharing. Please review! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Lucius woke up and looked at the little witch comfortably laying beside him. A smile curled his full lips as he remembered the previous night. He had worn her out to the point that she had simply not been able to stand on her legs anymore and to be quite fair, he had been tired himself as well.

He pulled down the sheet and his eyes wandered over Hermione's naked body. Who would have thought that the brainy mudblood would turn out to be such a horny little cunt?

She moved in her sleep and a soft moan escaped her still swollen lips. Lucius licked his own lips as he watched the morning sun shine on her well-developed tits. He looked at the clock. They had slept for a long time! He didn't care, he had no plans for the morning and the lust was taking over his body again. His cock was uncomfortably throbbing and he reached for it. With long strokes he moved his experienced fingers up and down the big shaft he knew so well. Hermione's hand rested in her curly brown pubes, inches away from her steamy hot cunt that gave him so much pleasure mere hours ago. He moved her hand towards his dick and closed her fingers around it, helping her sleeping limbs bring him to ecstasy.

Lucius let go of her hand when he felt he was about to burst. In one quick move he lay on top of her. He didn't check if her cunt was ready for him, he just spread her legs and tore his huge cock inside her young pussy.

Hermione opened her eyes in shock. Where was she? What happened? What was that burning feeling inside of her and what the fuck was Lucius Malfoy doing on top of her? He looked down at her with cold eyes and an even colder smirk on his lips, while her sleepy brain was trying to understand what was going on.

It didn't take her full intelligence to realise she was being fucked by Lucius. Fucked hard and without mercy. Fucked like a whore. Like the whore she willingly had been last night. She turned red at the thought of the things she had let him do to her. She felt embarrassed by the realisation that she had liked it a lot. She felt even more embarrassed when she realised that the rape she was experiencing right now, pumped up her juices and made her just as wet as she had been ever since the man whose cock was about to explode inside of her had first ravished her.

Her hips rose high, inviting him deeper inside her burning loins. Her legs wrapped tightly around his perfect ass and locked them together. The soppy sound of his cock meeting her fresh juices mixed with their horny moans. "Good morning Mudblood," Lucius panted between thrusts, "I thought a good fuck would wake you up."

Animal instincts had taken over her brain. A deep growl for more was her answer. She didn't know how much longer she could go on without coming. Her hands moved towards his shoulders, seeking support to keep her from going insane. Her nails pressed deeply into his shoulder blades.

Lucius eyes went black. "You're my bitch!" He groaned as he thrusted deep inside her to release his cum. Hermione's cunt muscles closed tightly around his exploding cock, her sweet juices mixing with his cock juice. She closed her eyes and screamed, releasing herself. The world moved around her, but she didn't have the power to let it in.

Then she heard voices. Troubled voices. Children's voices.

She quickly opened her eyes and realised she was back in Hyde Park, laying on her back at the exact spot Lucius had picked her up the day before. For a moment she was afraid she would have been sent off naked, but of course that would have been stupid. Lucius had enough sense not to make a spectacle out of his kind in public.

But he had sent her away.

Disillusioned, she got up, feeling more disappointed than she wanted to admit to herself. Apparently he had not enjoyed himself as much as she thought he had. There was nothing else for her to do now than to go home and get on with her life. She wondered what that would be like, life after having been Lucius Malfoy's sex slave for a day.

As soon as she got home she went into the shower. Cum was sticking all over her blossoming body and it made her feel dirty. She soaped herself up, her hands massaging her bruised and ravished body, imagining her hands to be his. She leaned her back against the bathroom wall with half closed eyes, as she felt the familiar tingling sensation drive through her veins. She grabbed the shower head and bent her legs, putting it between her legs so the hard water beams would spurt directly on her swollen clit. She caught her breath as the water flowed into her open cunt, washing away every last bit of sperm Lucius had left inside of her. With her free hand she massaged her perky breast as roughly as she could. Her hard nipples signalled her cunt to juice up more, every time her fingers touched them.

Her legs no longer supported her and she slowly knelt down on the shower floor. Her seed-longing brain noticed the shower head to be around the same size as Lucius's dick and it didn't even take her a second to slide it inside her waiting cunt.

The tickling of the water forcefully streaming past the insides of her already wet cunt was almost more than she could take. She thrust herself up and down, holding on to the shower head with one hand, while desperately seeking support with the other. Slowly her tights spread wider until she half lay on the bathroom floor, not needing extra support any longer. Hermione moaned, wild with desire, as her hard nipples scrubbed on the shower floor. Her milky breasts wiggled along, adjusting to the movement of her hungry hips thrusting up and down the source of her ecstasy. Water flowed out of her, warming her throbbing cunt as she thumbed it as hard as she could. Suddenly all her tensions exploded, leaving her breathless in a humiliating position on the floor, while water flowed out of her swollen pink pussy.

Four weeks passed by.

Hermione had not heard from Lucius since their last fuck on that sunny morning and though she told herself it was good, she felt rejected and hurt.

Every morning before work she comforted herself while masturbating 'Lucius style' as she had started to refer to her shower sessions. Every evening before going to bed she pulled out a huge vibrator and had her way with it, but it never came close to what she had felt that time she was with him. She had to face it: She wanted to be ravished senseless by the man she hated more than Lord Voldemort himself. She wanted to suck his throbbing cock. She needed to feel his huge dick between her shaking legs, filling her pussy like only he could.

She had thought about it long and hard, and she had reached a decision. Every single day, all day long she thought about getting fucked. Everything reminded her of sex. Everything excited her, turned her on. This was no life, she knew she had to do something. She had reached the point where she had no choice but to pay Lucius Malfoy a visit and beg him to fuck her brains out. Never mind that he would laugh in her face, she would cope with the embarrassment. The emptiness inside her loins was far worse than being humiliated by the man who could free her of it.

She knocked on the door and waited. She was stark naked underneath her long red coat, trembling with anticipation. It seemed to take forever for the door to open and when it did, it wasn't by the person she had expected.

"Granger?"

Draco's expression was surprised before he masked it with a sardonic smile. "Did you miss me?" Hermione's courage melted away, she had never thought of the possibility of running into Draco! She was on the verge of turning away, when a voice that gave her the chills froze her movements.

"Let her in son, I'm sure she'll be a good girl."

The door opened wider and she stepped in, past her curious looking former class-mate.

There he was, standing in front of the fire place; the man whose cum she wanted inside of her more than anything in the world. He turned towards her and his cold eyes looked her up and down. Her mouth went dry and she was unable to utter a word. She felt Draco nearing her from behind and suddenly she felt ambushed. She took a step back, away from the muscled man by the fire, realising she had put herself into the vault of danger.

"Changed your mind, mudblood?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. Hermione shook her head. "I shouldn't have come. It was a mistake."

Lucius sent a quick nod to his son to have him keep her from leaving. Draco, still confused about what was going on, didn't mind putting Hermione in a difficult position and blocked her way when she tried to walk towards the door. She was standing so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face. The thin coat didn't prevent her nipples from hardening when her sensitive tits felt the nearness of another body. For a moment she was distracted. She had not heard Lucius move, but she sure felt his hard cock pushing through his clothes and her coat, sensing her smooth little ass. She couldn't resist leaning back with a sigh, closing her eyes while licking her lips.

Her coat fell open and Draco had a good view on Hermione's naked milk-like tits. He shared a quick look with his father before he cupped one of her tits and took her rock hard nipple into his eager mouth. Hermione's eyes flew open, but the warm hands of Lucius pulling away her coat and spreading her legs made her not care who was sucking her nipple. Lucius used one hand to tear away her coat and the other to force an entry to her always hot and flowing cunt. Her juices had started to produce the moment she had set foot outside her apartment and the last couple of minutes her juice factory had been fully active. She moaned softly when his index and middle finger found her entry and slipped inside.

Draco's hand went down her flat stomach and found her clit. His tongue kept licking her swollen tit, biting her nipples in a playful way. Her knees almost gave way when she felt Lucius breath in her neck as he talked to his son. "Taste this."

Another one of his fingers went inside her wet cunt, milking her the way only he could. She thrust her hips on his hand. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out, leaving her empty and on the verge of a melt down.

Draco held his hand underneath Hermione's cunt the moment his father pulled his fingers out and her cunt juice dripped on his hand like an overflowing tap. He felt his hardened cock almost burst outside his pants as he brought his hand to his mouth and drank the juices of the girl he had detested his entire life. She tasted good, she tasted like more. He had not known Granger was one of his fathers fuck bitches but since he was willing to share, he didn't care. He wanted to fuck Granger so hard that she wouldn't be able to stand up right for at least a week.

With a quick spell his clothes were gone. Draco's eyes asked his father for permission. Lucius looked back at his only son with an amused smile while he pushed the trembling girl down. Huge cocks were a family trait as Hermione would soon find out, and Lucius was glad to watch while Draco shoved his cock hard into her still inexperienced mouth.

Hermione couldn't breath. She had expected to suck Lucius's dick, but Draco was another story. She didn't want him touching her, he disgusted her still, so holding his cock in her mouth was not a pleasant experience. Draco didn't seem to care what she thought though. He grabbed her head and mouth-fucked her deep. She gagged, but he didn't care. His balls slapped her face mercilessly with every thrust. She needed to cough, she felt nauseated. She gagged, gagged again, she couldn't stop gagging. Then there was air. She fell down on the floor, lurching for oxygen.

A hand helped her up. She looked into Lucius's grey eyes. She wondered if it was worry she saw.

But it was gone as soon as she caught it. She leaned against Lucius's torso. He was naked too, she noticed. His cock was still hard, she felt it throbbing between them. She softly kissed his salty skin. This is what she came for, to feel him, to hold him and to be with him. She wanted to taste his seed, to swallow his cum. Slowly she sat down on her knees and licked his large shaft. Her tongue played teasingly with his gland before she opened her mouth far enough for him to slide his cock in. He thrust in her mouth, but it was different than the other time, different than his son moments before. It was almost tenderly, as if he wanted to make up for the nightmare she had gone through with Draco. But she must be wrong there, for this was Lucius Malfoy and no way was he able to be tender.

But the thought had been enough for her to juice up once more. The strong dick pulsed in her mouth, making her pussy fill up with a tasteful wetness.

Draco, who had been staring at Hermione's youthful cunt ever since his father had pushed him away moments before coming, noticed little pearls of juice attaching to the curly hairs surrounding her entry. This time he didn't look at his father for permission, he just bent through his knees and let his tongue find it's way to her soft and swollen cunt. He smelled her sweet juice and wanted to drink her empty. His mouth locked around her wet pussy and he sucked. The first wave of juice made him dizzy with horniness. He needed more. He put his tongue inside her cunt and licked her out. He noticed that every time he locked his mouth on her cunt and sucked, new juice came free. Her hips were thrusting hard, banging on his face, trying to escape the mind-blowing torture of his mouth and muscled tongue. He moved his hand to her clit and pinched it, curious what would happen. He heard her moan, her hips wiggled harder than before. He kept pinching her clit while sucking her cunt.

Then there was nothing but sweet juice, flowing down his throat. Draco moaned and swallowed the delicious cunt juice of his former class mate. Her hips banged twice more, then they were still. He looked up while licking his lips. Some juice had not gone directly into his mouth and his tongue caught the left overs. His father looked down on Hermione with a smile while she was sucking his cock. Draco's rock hard cock needed release badly so he pushed it in the still wet cunt of the girl kneeling on his living room floor.

His burning cock was welcomed by her soaking cunt. He had never fucked anyone as cock eager as Hermione, he thought while banging his hips to her perky little ass.

Hermione couldn't believe how horny she was. There she was, sucking off Lucius while being fucked doggy-style by Draco! And she wanted more, much more. She did not care about hating Draco any longer. Not since he had worked his tongue on her horny pussy and let her come in a way she had not been able to come for a month. While Draco was fucking her, she could already feel the tension building up inside her. It would not be long before she would come again. Lucius on the other hand, seemed more patient than she would have expected him to be, and waited for his son to finish with her before fully unloading himself on her. The thought of Lucius actually caring for her to have some fun made her feel warm inside, but being fucked on two sides of her body didn't give her much time or energy to actually take time to think about that. Draco's cock was pulsing deep inside of her, touching her insides with every thrust. A deep groan escaped her throat as she felt her second release on it's way.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hips and thrust his pelvis at her time and again. He couldn't stop moaning, he had never felt something so tight and juicy around his cock before. She was on the verge of coming, they both were, and he wanted to take everything out of this fuck. He wanted her soul. He heard her groan deep and long. Their hips met in a constant rhythm. He could wait no longer, he felt his sperm jerk out of his cock, filling her up. Her juice factory exploded and he felt her cum drip down his shaft as he gave her one final thrust.

The wild movement of Hermione forcefully being taken from behind tightened Lucius's muscles. Every thrust forward had her hot mouth fucking his throbbing cock. She had relaxed her throat so there was room for him to enter and for her to breath. He was waiting for them both to come before unloading himself on her. The sight of his son slamming her tight ass made it difficult for him to keep control, but he managed. He remembered her little asshole and he would have it all for himself later. The rhythm went faster and he watched both Draco and Hermione explode. His son fell limp over Hermione's back, while the girl who's mouth he was riding stopped moving. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Lucius pulled out of Hermione's wet mouth and positioned her face right underneath his ready cock. She half opened her eyes to see what he was doing. With quick strokes he jerked himself off, keeping her in position with his free hand. Hermione opened her mouth, hungry for his cum. Suddenly a spurt of cum left his shaft, falling down on her angel like face. With every jerk, more cum landed on her face. Her eager tongue caught as much as she could. He knew her own juices would be filling up her ravished cunt again and the thought of her juice made him moan while he squeezed out the last bit of his sperm. Hermione smiled up at him, then fell through her knees under the weight of Draco. His son had fallen asleep right on top of her. Draco still had a lot to learn. With a quick spell, he moved the young man to his own bed where he could sleep off the hot sex.

Hermione lay still on the floor as she heard Lucius walk around her. She was curious as to what his next move would be. A painful thwack on her sensitive ass gave her the answer. She looked up with a start and saw him standing behind her, holding his cane with an evil smile.

"So you decided to be my whore." He said in a silky voice. She wanted to deny it, but her actions spoke louder than her denials would so she softly nodded. He chuckled. "And what did Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley say when you told them you could not get my big cock out of your mind? When you said that you wanted nothing more than to swallow my cum, to feel my throbbing cock explode inside your juicy little cunt?"

Hermione blushed and looked away. Of course she would never talk about that with her friends! She hated him for making her feel so dirty, but at the same time, his words excited her.

"As my whore you will be at my biding 24/7, mudblood. When I want you, you are there. No games. If you don't show up, or let me wait even a minute, my wrath will make you wish you were never born. There's nothing in it for you." He bent through his knees and cupped her swollen tit. His thumb drew circles around her hard nipple. A soft sigh escaped her swollen lips. She wanted this, she wanted him. But she had her dignity. "Your terms will be mine as well." She said as her hand moved towards his exposed balls. She cupped them in her hand and kneaded them. His eyes went dark, she saw to her satisfaction and it gave her the courage to go on. "As _my_ whore you will fuck me whenever I want to be fucked. But if you don't show up .." Her eyes squirted, ".. or tell anyone I know about our arrangement, your worst nightmares will come to haunt you."

He looked at her for a long moment. A short nod was all she got, but it was all she needed.

Lucius's hand moved down towards her ass, his eyes still locked with Hermione's. Without hesitation, two fingers pushed hard into her asshole. She screamed out in pain and fell on her stomach, trying to wiggle herself out of the excruciating pain. Lucius spread her legs with his free hand and sat in between them. He didn't move the fingers inside her asshole, he let her get used to the pressure first. His other hand moved to her red swollen clit, teasing it, pinching it until she stopped screaming and the horniness took control of her mind again.

Her pubes were sticky, her cunt juice and Draco's cum clung together in the curly hairs and formed little white chunks. While his index finger kept working her clit, his thumb entered her pussy hole. A smirk appeared on his face; she really was one horny little bitch. Her cunt was moisting up again, soon the juice would leak down her thigh, following her leg and drip down on to his living room floor. Hermione's hips were moving softly, trying to catch his thumb as it went in and out of her ravished pussy. Her thrusts became more feverish as her breath turned into soft moans. Lucius abandoned her clit. Three fingers disappeared in Hermione's willing cunt, easily slipping into the wet darkness.

Lucius slowly pulled the two fingers covering her ass hole up, then slowly he pushed them in again. He repeated the movement a couple of times before he slipped a third finger in her tight hole. Again he slowly pulled them out and pushed them in. His cock had grown hard again and was impatiently waiting until it could enter Hermione's delicious ass.

Hermione had forgotten all about the pain he had caused her minutes before. Her mind was entirely focussed on the sweet delight his fingers brought her as she thrust up and down. She was vaguely aware of the other fingers in her ass hole but for the time being they didn't bother her. Her own hand was pinching her clit hard. She could feel her juice flowing out of her filled up pussy. She knew her juice had mixed with Draco's cum and the stickiness leaking down her legs aroused her even more.

Harder and harder she pulled her clit, quicker and quicker she came down on Lucius's hand. She forgot where she was, all she knew was that she had to keep moving her hips. Suddenly the tension broke and a tsunami of juicy cum flowed down on Lucius's hand.

He quickly caught the wetness in his cupped hand and leaked it into her asshole as he kept pulling his fingers in and out. The juice gave her ass a glistening sparkle, and the sopping sound his fingers made now, gave him the sign that her ass was now ready for entry.

With one quick push he was in.

He felt her tighten her muscles and waited a moment for her to relax again. He pulled his cock back and the juice glided out of her tight hole, leaking down to find it's way to her finger fucked cunt. There was enough juice to make his way back into her ass easy and he slowly picked up a rhythm, clinging to her hips, brutality raping her ass hole.

Hermione slowly adjusted to the huge cock in her tiny ass. It wasn't the first time she had felt it inside of her after all. With every thrust, her cunt juice dripped down her asshole. She couldn't believe her own body, when she realised that this was making her horny again. She let out a low groan, giving over to her animal senses. His cock was her world and her cunt juice was her master.

She obeyed.

Rocking back and forward, her ass met Lucius's cock. Her previous cum reached her soaking cunt and mixed with her fresh juice. She had no will. She had no control. Her only desire was to feel his throbbing cock cum inside her. She upped the speed, restlessly trying to finger fuck herself. She could no longer support her own weight, her upper-body banged mercilessly on the floor, her breast bruising as she begged him to go on.

She screamed out his name when she came. Immediately after, she felt his warm cum flowing into her intestines. He pulled out and as soon as she felt his cum flowing out of her bruised asshole, onto her swollen cunt lips, she realised that she was insatiable and this night was long from being over yet.

~ The End ~


End file.
